1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inspection system, and more particularly to the inspection system that makes an inspection personnel able to execute patrol-type preventive inspections upon a plurality of electromechanical devices on a patrol path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With variety developments in business patterns, plenty of industrial and/or commercial electromechanical devices in versatile fields usually need specific inspection personnel to perform thereupon regular and/or irregular preventive inspections, and thus possible shutdown of individual electromechanical devices that could influence business operations can be reduced to a minimum. To those large-scale manufacturing enterprises, since the electromechanical equipments are spread all over different factory sites, thus a special maintenance and service department shall be established to take charge of the preventive inspections. Generally, each inspection personnel in the maintenance and service department shall be in charge of a big number of the electromechanical equipments.
To a company that specializes in providing maintenance and service for various electromechanical devices, a considerable number of inspection personnel are required to provide different inspection tasks upon various electromechanical devices in accordance with different maintenance and service contracts with individual clients. Under these circumstances, each inspection personnel might not be able to fix his/her schedule upon specific electromechanical devices. Especially, in the case that one of the inspection personnel originally in charge is off or out of town, his/her substitute may not be familiar with positions, current states and historical records of the new electromechanical devices, and thus the related inspections thereupon would become much nasty and difficult.
To ease the aforesaid situations, internet of things (IoT) and/or remote monitoring technology are usually introduced. Generally, plural on-site inspection devices would be mounted onto each of the electromechanical devices, and thus each the inspection device can transmit corresponding inspection data to a cloud service periodically for further management processes. However, some problems are usually emerged upon when the internet of things (IoT) and the remote monitoring technology are integrated.
The first problem to face immediately is related expense on purchasing, installing and calibrating these on-site inspection devices. The second problem is the arrangements for transmitting inspection data generated by these on-sites inspection devices to the cloud servers through the IoT, from which a huge load upon network resources in data calculation may rise. The third problem need to face is the connection of the IoT. Since effective monitoring can't be provided unless the inspection devices are connected successfully with the IoT, so if the electromechanical device is not well connected with the IoT (for example, the electromechanical device is located in a metal shield, not covered by any communication cell, or facing a bad weather), the cloud server may not be able to capture completely the inspection data of the electromechanical devices.
Hence, it is necessary and worthy to come up with an improvement upon the inspection system by replacing the conventional IoT and the remote monitoring technology with a new patrol-type inspection means, such that the inspection system is able to provide initiatively the inspection personnel with the positions of the electromechanical devices, as well as the patrol paths thereto.